1. Field
The present inventive concept relates generally to a system and method for marking a ground surface. The present inventive concept relates more specifically to a system and method for marking locations along a ground surface using a handheld target applicator aligned by a beam transmitter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The locations of underground utility lines are rarely recorded in detail upon installation. Moreover, utility lines are subject to periodic relocation and maintenance, and resulting new locations are also unlikely to be recorded in detail. Utility lines are therefore traditionally located and temporarily marked each time ground or maintenance work is planned in the surrounding area. Markers applied to the overlying surface of the ground may include paint, flags, stakes and other known substances and devices.
Utility lines containing or adjacent to metal wires or other structure exhibiting conductive properties may be located by handheld receivers configured to detect the conductive structure(s). Acoustic and radar location devices are also available, though these technologies are often expensive to employ and/or are ineffective at depths greater than a few feet.
Where utility lines do not include and are not adjacent to conductive structures, affordable and effective location options can therefore be limited. For example, storm sewer conduits and similar underground utilities often do not include conductive structures detectable by the conductive material-reliant technologies outlined above. Acoustic and radar location devices may be deemed too costly or time intensive, and/or may be incapable of detection at the required depth(s), for location of such storm sewer conduits or similar utility lines. Typically, such a utility line is marked by an operator walking a straight line between manhole covers or other easily-identifiable landmarks associated with the line, marking the ground along the way. However, this method often results in inaccurate marking that deviates from the permitted tolerance for utility location, particularly where a significant distance separates the manhole covers or other landmarks.